A Woman of a Pirate
by PockyWarriors
Summary: Teenage captain,Izel, of a pirate ship knows she's the Aztec princess. But Antonio, a man of the seas doesn't know that. When he captures her, either lust of love will win. Or maybe the temptaion of a million tons of gold for her head will.
1. Chapter 1

Umm I was watching the Disney movie 'Pirates' when I thought of this. Yep.

I don't own Hetalia.

The tanned skin teenager stared out at the land in front of her. Or, more specifically the ship docked on the piece of land in front of her. Pulling out her spy glass, she pushed back dark brown strands of her hair away from her face, and squinted into it.

The man standing next to her at the helm of the ship looked down at the rest of the crew. Sniffing he turned around and looked at his captain, an Aztec girl whose past had hardened her and made her who she was today, a feared and respected pirate of the Caribbean, and the seven seas for that matter. He twitched a little when she snapped her spy glass out from her pocket and stared through it, aiming it towards the ship on the horizon.

Clearing his throat he took control of the wheel when she put her spy glass down and moved away from it. Leaning on the ships wooden frame she closed her eyes. Sighing the man, Eztli, looked at her. He knew better then to interrupt her times of concentration. In fact he knew her better then anyone else. He was after all her best friend and only living relation know to either of them, being her older cousin however, brotherly senses often kicked in. And he was more worried about her well being right now then being scolded for interrupting her thoughts.

"So what is wrong cousin?" he asked in his low husky voice. He glared down at a man who had stopped to eavesdrop on their conversation. He spit at the man who yelped in surprise and scurried off, to avoid the captain's wrath.

Opening her jade eyes, she contemplated on being annoyed or glad for someone to yell at. Deciding on neither she chose to tell him her actual thoughts. He was special enough to do so, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is wrong." She said smiling.

Remaining calm, he paused to look down at her, "Meaning?"

"That ship over there, Eztli, the one docked on the land which we were born, is a Spanish ship." Breathing in Eztli looked back at the ship, growing steadily closer.

"Are you sure?"

"My eyes have yet to lie to me."

"Let's hope this is the occasion." He replied curtly. On the outside Eztli was calm and had stopped the ship in order to give his and the captains conversation his full attention. But on the inside, he was churning with rage and fear. The Spanish were not heroes in his eyes. What the rest of the world called founders he and his people, called monsters.

The anger he felt was because of his mother's death, at a conquistador's hand. The fear was because of his and his cousins past and now future. He had known his mother since he was six, his little cousin however, was born the day they came and killed off every one in their village. They had managed to survive on their own for a while, but eventually turned towards the life of piracy. His cousin was not someone to mess around with and when her family was mentioned the less rational side of her often surfaced. And a Spanish ship was the exact thing to jog the memory of the death of their family.

Finally feeling the ship stop, he turned around to his cousin and leaned on the wooden railing next to her. Facing the ocean he cleared his throat again, and looked at her. Facing the opposite side of the ship she looked at him. Anger and hurt evident in her eyes for a second, before they hardened into shards of ice.

"So…?" he asked.

"So what?"

"What do we do?"

"Well we need to fix the ship up; our last run in with that French bastard banged the ship up really bad. The men need a rest; we need more food, fresh water and some herbs for medicine. And I need to see our place one more time before '_it_' starts." She said, the last part stopping in a whisper.

Eztli nodded, "I know, the rest of them at Tortuga were considering sacking this place of the coast first."

Smirking she stared at the waters, the sun casting a golden glare on the waves. "They're idiots; there is nothing here, but a few small ports. Pathetic really compared to the bigger ones, in Jamaica. The pirates at Tortuga are too drunk to call together a party, much less an organized raid."

"Yea, that bastard English man, talking about how many women he screwed, around the world." He said laughing. Glancing over at her he saw her smile and her eyes returning to their normal confident liquid jade.

"And you asked him how many he had and he said what—twenty? And then you laughed in his face and told him, that's how many you got on your first week with your uncle fishing." She finished laughing with him. They both lapsed into silence, calling up the memories of last night, at the pirate port.

"Do you think that's why they're here?" he asked quietly. Her eyes went back to ice, and she glared at the ship on the coast.

"I don't know, they already colonized this place, they could probably be trying to set up a port or town." Eztli remained quiet. "But we need the supplies, we need the water, we're completely out."

"So do we go to land?" he asked.

"Do we have a choice? The pirates at Tortuga were serious about sacking towns and gaining control, they don't want the navy to have any control over anything in their waters. So do you think we have a choice?

"…"

"Exactly." She said. Eztli sighed and looked at the ship, "Why can't they leave us alone?"

"I wish I knew."

"Izel." Eztli said as she began to walk down. Stopping abruptly, her body went rigid when he said her name.

"What?" she snapped.

"When we go ashore, don't do anything dangerous." He forewarned. She turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Who said I was going to do anything dangerous?"

"I don't know but just don't"

"Fine." She said shrugging her shoulders._ I'll just do something rash. _

**4 HOURS LATER**

Izel had watched her cousin command her ship. She saw her aunt in his face, the soft but sharp Aztec eyes. But she also saw his father in him, the conquistador's air of cockiness and confidence. She saw the way his jaw tightened when a crew mate had done something not quite good enough for his liking.

She had watched as each person of the crew including her, put on an eye patch to ready at least one eye for the dark of the night. And from the helm of the ship she had steered her ship away from the conquistador vessel's sight and docked twenty miles up the coast from them.

She didn't really know if it was a conquistador ship, but a Spaniard was a Spaniard, and in her eyes the only good one was a dead one, except her cousin. But then again he was only half.

As night fell the crew gathered in the light of a few lanterns. Jamaicans, Aztecs, Asians, Whites all of them were equal under her eye. All of them under the age of nineteen, except Datu, a wizened Filipino pirate whom Izel had saved from an English privateer. He had lost his arm and an ear in his adventures but could never rip himself away from the sea. So he came along with Izel and proceeded to give advice and help in difficult situations.

Breathing in she felt the beginning of an adrenaline rush flowing through her, as she looked out at her crew.

"Well," she began locking eyes with Eztli, "You know the drill back by morning, find the supplies, Adam, Bae you go find the medicine herbs. Eztli, come with me. Anyone from that Spanish ship down the coast sees you; well…dead cats don't mew." She said, repeating what she had heard one time from a pirate who had killed all of his crew after he murdered his wife, "Datu, watch the ship." The crew had already split up and, was running into different directions. They knew better then to run away, they had a better chance of surviving with a crew they all knew and actually trusted, then to be on their own in a sometimes alien, land.

"Izel." Said a voice quietly. Turning to Datu she smiled. She loved the old man, he was like a grandfather.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." He said quietly and turned around to Eztli to tell him to watch out for her. Frowning Izel turned around to ponder his short remark. He never told her to be careful; he always made a joke and would walk back on the ship. Izel couldn't help but feel that maybe this time on her homeland would be different. Maybe the Spaniards here was not a good sign, and a bad omen. A warning to never come back.

_Maybe you should just go and find another place?_ Said the little paranoid part of her.

_Are you running away? _Said the pirate part of her, _nothing scares The Izel. You are feared among pirates and the navy of all countries! This is one ship, grow a backbone. _

Clearing her throat she stepped up to the lantern the ship held and blew the flame away. Covering the rest of the world in black. Pulling off the eye patch, she blinked, letting her right eye adjust a little, while her left eye guided her to the direction of the forests of her homeland.

Getting closer to the forests she couldn't keep it in any longer she started to sprint, she was running at full speed into the trees. The trees that grew on the land she was born. This was her home. She could hear Eztli behind her and she ran on a couple of minutes longer before she stopped. The joy of being home finally calmed enough to allow her mind to think rationally.

Breathing hard Eztli cursed softly, "Why would you run off like that?" The only reply he got was heavy breathing, and then laughter.

"Home." She said simply, walking south towards her village.

"I know." Eztli whispered the emotional side getting the better of him, "It's amazing to think we haven't been here since we were what? Ten?"

"I, only four, you were six." She reprimanded him. Walking down a pathway her people had worn down for thousands of years.

"Do you still remember how to…" Eztli trailed off, thinking better of asking her the personal question.

"How to speak our language? Yes, but I also remember how to speak Spanish." She replied, "Do you remember when my dad came?" she asked, even though she had heard the story a thousand times.

"I was only two."

"Yes, I know." She said wistfully breaking into a fast jog, in order to get to their village faster.

"Well, I know I was playing with the other boys when some Aztec warriors came in from the forests, there was **one **fight, and it was between the chief and your dad, the prince to the Aztec empire." Izel knew that, she had a pair of Jade earrings that belonged to her father, obviously made for the rich. "And well obviously your father won, or you wouldn't be here. So he and his buddies just kind of claimed the village as part of the empire, even though the Spaniards had already colonized us. Then your dad saw your mom, and well look at the end product." He said gesturing towards her. Laughing Izel picked up the pace and the two cousins didn't talk until they saw a huge shape in the distance.

Slowing down, she walked cautiously to the edge of the forest. Stepping closer she saw the familiar shape of a mast.

"It's a ship." She whispered.

"The Spanish one?" Eztli asked incredulously.

"Yes…" Izel trailed off in shock, "Wasn't it farther down the coast? It's a little too close to the village."

"Yeah, it was farther down; do you think they saw us?" he asked fear creeping up into his voice.

"No, and even if they didn't see us we should make our visit quick." She said, taking control of the situation. She turned around and walked purposefully towards a clearing. Eztli followed her, looking back at the ship and wondering if they should turn back.

Izel stopped, Eztli bumped into her and swore as loud as he could, which was barely above a whisper. But Izel didn't hear him, she could fell someone watching her, and she didn't like it. She stepped into the clearing as if to escape the unknown eyes.

She looked over her shoulder to see of Eztli was still behind her. She could see him bending down as if he was tying his boots up, turning back around she stiffened and her hands immediately went for her gun.

Standing in front of her, was a tall man, with luminous green eyes. Even in the dark she could see his smile grow as she reached for her weapon. And it only grew bigger when he grabbed her wrists.

"Bastard! Let go!" She screamed trying to alert Eztli.

"No, no, Bonita that won't work, he's not even awake." He said smiling evilly. She twisted her head to look at her cousin and instead of him tying his shoes; he was actually slumped on the ground face up with blood trickling out of his mouth.

"What did you do!" she shrieked, anger consuming her. She threw herself at him and he lost his balance. She toppled on top of him and punched his face.

The young man named Antonio was a little shocked at her reaction; normally girls threw themselves at him so he could screw them. They didn't tackle him and punch like a man. He tolerated her punches for a little while longer then turned over so that he was on top.

Grabbing her wrists again he lit his pipe to get a good look at her. He gasped in surprise. She was beautiful; her skin was even golden brown, dark brown strands framed her face giving her an angular jaw. The rest of her hair was in a braid now lying on his thigh. Her eyes were bright and beautiful, but with the anger in them he couldn't help but fell lustful.

"Who are you?" he asked pleasantly as if he wasn't sitting on top of a gorgeous stranger whose accent he couldn't place, out in the middle of no where in an abandoned village his country had claimed years ago.

She spat in his face and wriggled around trying to break free. He gasped when he felt her ribcage nudge his crotch. She stopped surprised and then realization dawned on her.

"Sick bastard." She spat.

"Me?" he asked innocently, body still tingling.

"Yes you asshole." She snarled keeping still so as not to provoke anything…unnecessary.

"Why would I be a sick bastard? I haven't done anything to you…yet." He smiled. Taking in the sight beneath him, she was…exotic. All of the women he slept with were beautiful but this one was different. She was…feisty? No, his mind struggled for the right word.

_An object of your lust _said the sarcastic side of him. Izel watched his face, as he battled with himself, on what, she didn't know. But she did know that she needed to get away from this Spaniard. She needed to get to her cousin and get on the ship and never come back.

Her need for escape greatened when he began to trace his hands over her neck and face.

Her mind began to form a plan. She could subtly nudge him _there _again and, maybe he would get off of her to try and continue it then she could knee him, shoot him and leave.

"You wouldn't shoot an innocent man would you?' he asked as if reading her thoughts, he knew she was trying to figure out how to escape and right now killing him was her best option. "You couldn't go to bed at night with an innocent man's death on you hands?"

"Actually yes." She replied calmly then bit his hand hard, she could taste the metallic taste of the red liquid fill her mouth. Antonio screamed in pain and pleasure, when she bit him…it was different then when other women did it.

_And it was just your hand, _said the lustful part of him, _Imagine what you would fell if she bit you somewhere else_. All thoughts of that vanished when he felt her punch his crotch, he gasped in pain and yelled a couple octaves higher.

Feeling his body off of hers, she crawled towards her cousin's side. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

"Come one Eztli! Wake up, please!" she begged. She poked him and pled, but he didn't wake up. Finally she poured water from her canteen and he regained conscious.

"I-i-zel…" he murmured.

"Yes I'm here." She replied cradling his head, "Hermano we have to go." She pleaded, pulling him to his feet. He couldn't stand on his right foot.

"Fuck." She swore, the Spaniard was still on the ground rolling in pain but he would be able to get up soon, and by that time they needed to be gone.

"Come on Eztli, let's go." She said supporting him and helping him hobble out of the clearing. They weren't making much progress.

"Izel…" he choked out. Eyes going wide, "Izel where are you!" he cried frantically.

"I'm here, Eztli." She replied the captain in her remaining calm, "Eztli we need to go, a Spaniard saw us, we need to reach the ship."

"A what?" he yelled in fear, looking around.

"Back there, but he will catch up, can you run?" she asked.

"A little, go! Leave me I'll slow you down.' He said, determined.

"Don't be a macho idiot." She snapped. They couldn't help but smile, if he stayed behind then she did. Eztli leaned a little on his bad foot and started to half skip half sprint towards their ship.

Izel looked up at the sky, it was dawn, had time passed so quickly? She wondered if Datu would be smart enough to sail towards the conquistador ship. Suddenly that one fleeting thought turned into a ray of hope.

"Eztli, turn towards the shore, maybe Datu will see us."

"Are you crazy! They're still miles up the coast!"

"Just do it!" she snapped panic seeping in. Eztli didn't argue, she was after all, the captain.

The two cousins burst out of the forests and were met with good news and bad news. Their ship was docked a few feet away, some of the crew mates holding up lanterns and calling out for their captain, (Datu was that smart). The bad news, Antonio was mere yards away from them, and still advancing.

"Over here!" Izel screamed, "OVER HERE!" They began running to the ship, but she turned around and saw Antonio sprinting full speed, they would never make it. All three were sloshing through the morning tides when Izel's crew threw down a rope. She had one moment to decide, pushing Eztli forwards toward the rope she turned around and for the second time, tackled Antonio.

The Spaniard wasn't expecting to have the girl push her male companion towards the escaping ship, and he most definitely didn't expect to have her push him down in the waves.

"Izel!" Eztli cried, he was already being pulled up, and by the time he thought to jump off, some of the crew had a tight hold on him.

"Go!" She shrieked, "He probably called others! Go!" she cried hysterically. She pushed the ship as if to speed up its escape, lucky for them the tide was pulling out stronger then it was coming in.

Izel turned around to see the Spaniard facing her, she threw herself at him again, but he was ready, he caught her and braced himself against the waves. The ship was already in the shallows, as he dragged her back to the shore. Or at least he tried.

She stomped on his foot bit him and elbowed, she even managed to break free but he had latched onto her, and when he reached the beach, he chained her hands together. Izel considered kicking him, but she would use that as a last resort.

Breathing hard the Spaniard looked down at her, but her gaze was on her ship, already in the deep ocean.

"Izel!" she could hear someone scream, "Izel! Izel! I'm going to find you!"

"Eztli." She whimpered. Looking up at the Spaniard she was surprised to find him staring at her.

"Well what now?" she snapped, "Rape? Beatings? Cook? Prostitute to you and your crew?" she growled.

The man instinctively stepped back at the ferocity of her voice, "Uh, no. And even if you were a prostitute I wouldn't share you." He said smiling, that line had gotten him a lot of good women.

Her jade eyes stared up at him in disgust, "Lovely, I'm stuck here with a pervert."

"So, you are _Izel_?" he asked, rolling the word around in his mouth, he loved the way it sounded. She shivered in pleasure and fear when he said her name, but then she growled in anger when she realized what she did.

He looked down surprised that such a feral sound came out of something so exotically beautiful.

"Well Izel, you are going to come with me." He smiled, "To me and my Spaniard crew."

He saw her stiffen at the mention of 'Spaniard'. He had only seen that reaction on one race of people. Kneeling down in front of her he leaned forward to meet her gaze. She leaned back, when his face came closer to her.

"Are you Aztec?" he whispered his vivid green eyes boring into hers. She was entranced by the green of his eyes, she could swear that she saw him grin when she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Izel, Izel, Izel," he murmured, as he pushed back a strand of hair and caressed her face, tracing her lips with his fingers. Then he chained her legs and picked her up bridal style walking in the general direction of his ship. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his smooth Spanish tilted voice whisper her name over and over.

Well….gah I don't know I had to write this. I will continue this if I get reviews.

~P.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Izel woke up, in a bad mood. Her bad mood intensified when she looked over and saw the Spaniard, sleeping next to her. He was lucky her clothes were still on; otherwise she would have murdered him.

Mumbling profanities under her breath she got up slowly, stomping over to the window she tried opening it. When it didn't budge, she grabbed a cane near the bed and bashed it open. The glass showered into the ocean, and clattered onto the floor. She was in a bad mood.

Turning around she ripped a piece of cloth from the bed, and took Antonio's spy glass from the vanity.

_Why does he have a vanity?_ She asked herself, _maybe he's gay._

Looking through the spy glass, she smirked and saw a ship in the distance, looking closer at the flag, she saw the Aztec inscriptions.

She tied the devil red cloth to the cane, and snapped it in half, tying the other piece of cloth to the other half of the broken cane; she waved them out the window. She could see a figure waving black flags back. Smirking she looked around the room for her weapons, finding them she hid them on her person, stealing a few other things from the Spaniard man. And as if on second thought, she sat down at his desk, put a few papers from a locked drawer in her bag and wrote something placing it in the drawer and closing it again.

Smiling even wider she took the sticks with the cloths tied to them and whacked Antonio on the back, hard. Dropping them on the floor, next to him.

Antonio woke up screaming, "Gaaaghk!" and fell off the bed. When he opened his eyes he saw Izel pointing a gun at his face.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. Izel growled, he looked completely calm, and he smiled at her like the previous night hadn't happened.

"Where are we?" she asked pushing the muzzle closer to his forehead.

Antonio sighed, she was already thinking about escaping. Leaving him.

"Listen, Izel, I can't tell you where we are going, because even I don't know. And if you do blow my brains out, the rest of the crew will come down, and kill you. So you'll never get to see that boy you were running with again."

"He has a name."

"Whatever, now will you kill me or will you let me live, your best chance of escaping is with me alive. Not that I'd ever let you leave me."

Izel ground her teeth together, she knew he was right but she chose to ignore it, instead asking him. "How does a captain not know where he is going next?"

"How do you know I'm captain?"

"…"

"You're right stupid question, I'm the handsomest on board therefore I am captain." He said jokingly. Izel threw the gun down, and wandered around the room, looking for ways to escape.

"Well, Izel, I do not know because we lost our target." Izel whirled around, immediately thinking about her ship.

"No, not your ship Izel, I have only heard of you and your crew, I've never seen either of you before until now. I am a Spanish privateer. I sack coastal towns that aren't ours, I drop off people to colonize areas, and I destroy opposing ships. I am the best privateer that Spain has. But unfortunately, as everyone in the seven seas knows, we go after pirates." Izel didn't respond, of course she knew that, she had spent her first pirate years running from privateers.

"Yes, so?" she asked turning around and running her hands over the ships interior.

"So, there is undoubtedly a prize of a thousand gold pieces for your ship and crew; and thrice as much for you." He replied, studying her. She didn't look nervous, like all the other pirates he had given this talk to.

"What is your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Antonio."

"Well, Antonio, if you have heard about me, then you should know I'm not an easy person to capture. I am not an easy person to scare, or intimidate. And I have a very explosive temper. So if you think that this talk you're giving me scares me like all the other pirates you have terrified, then you're wrong. And you might not want me to escape, but it doesn't mean I won't."

Antonio remained silent for a moment, a setback for him in the conversation, "And how will you escape Izel? Your crew is nowhere near." Izel looked up and smiled evilly, her eyes going brighter.

"Really Antonio? How do you know that?" she smirked, gazing down at the floor next to him. Antonio followed her gaze down to the two makeshift flags.

"What did you-?" he asked shocked, but never got to finish, because his ship lurched sharply to the right.

And all hell broke loose.

Everything in the room that wasn't locked down wandered freely around Antonio's sleeping quarters. Glass fell, and both could hear shouting coming from the deck. Cannon balls blew through the ship destroying everything in their paths.

Yet the only yell that Izel and Antonio heard was Eztli's, "Izel! Come on!" Izel looked at Antonio, and he looked back.

"As you and your people say: Adios!" she said smiling, and she was running up the stairs, faster then lightning. Antonio, didn't waste any time, running after her, dodging cannon balls, and crewmen. His sole purpose was to stop Izel from leaving him.

"Izel!" He howled. She was going, running away from him. He had only known her for a few hours but he already wanted her for his own.

He dodged a flying body, his first mate, José. He landed hard on the deck, but got up anyways, "Hola Antonio! Come to join the fight?" he asked sarcastically.

"My apologies, I had a distraction." He replied evenly, picking up a sword from a fallen crewmate, and fighting with a mulatto pirate. He had dark eyes and a curl, to the left of his face. He was an exceptionally good fighter, but Antonio couldn't be bothered with him when he had someone more important to find.

He was cornered against José, who was fighting an Asian pirate.

"What's up with the chinitos? Isn't the fighter Indian? Eh, hombre?" asked José, smiling. He kicked the pirate straight in the chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying.

"Aztec." He mumbled back looking for Izel. He spotted a braid whipping back and forth along the deck. She was fighting with her crew, everywhere, stopping by to help someone, she even hugged a boy— a man almost. He smiled at her and she smiled back, he wished she would look at him the same way. She turned around and caught his eye; she smirked and waved at him, then went back to driving her sword into one of his crewmen.

"Yeah, right, here take this one for me; I need to find their captain." He motioned towards the one he was fighting.

But at the mention of 'their captain' the pirate that was fighting with Antonio went into frenzy.

"Bata! Kite mwen komandan pou kont li! " He yelled and abandoned all his fancy moves to tackle Antonio.

Antonio was battered by fists, and he swore he felt the man bite him. But José had pulled him off and started to bash his head against the railing.

"What was he speaking?" Antonio gasped feeling his face for broken bones.

"Haitian Creole" grunted José while the blood started to run down his hands from the Haitian's wounds. Antonio not bothering to stop José turned around to see Izel running towards him, or more specifically towards José.

"No!" she cried, "Leave him bastardo!" And she socked José in the back of the head, a bone breaking on impact. Growling like a beast she ripped his hands from her crew man and punched him in the stomach multiple times until José began to cough up blood.

Antonio didn't think to help until he saw the blood drip from his friend's lips.

"No Izel!" he grabbed her and gently pulled her away. Setting her on the deck he looked down at her, as if to apologize that he interrupted her from pulverizing his friend. But she wasn't even looking at him; her eyes were on the man on the floor bleeding badly.

She pushed past Antonio, and knelt by the man's side, "Janjak?" she whispered he garbled some words in reply, and blood trickled out of his mouth. She turned around, and looked at Antonio's ship, his crew was hurting much more then hers, the only one from her crew that was wounded was Janjak.

She caught Eztli's eye and he shouted, "Sufficient! I pensar ellos saber ahora no a ensuciar con nosotros, vamos a ir!" Her crew fought off a couple of pirates as they made their way over and on to the ship. She picked up her crew man and threw him over her shoulders.

She looked at Antonio, and smirked down at his friend in his arms, "Don't fuck around with me." Was all she said before she ran and jumped off his ship. She landed in the water, and began swiming towards the rope dangling from her ship.

Breathing hard Antonio pushed his friend into the surgeon's arms and retreated to his room. As he walked down the stairs he couldn't help but marvel at the damage the girl had done. Her crew had helped a lot, but she was the mastermind. The captain.

Antonio smirked as he walked into his room, she was a good opponent. He had underestimated her but he wouldn't in the future, he swore silently. As he changed into a fresh shirt, he lay down to sleep.

But sleep refused to bless him with its shores. So he got up, growling. He walked over to his desk, looking for his papers that gave him orders. They always calmed him, his reasons to live. These papers were especially important to Antonio, they were given to him by the king, but they also licensed him as a Spaniard privateer. He would be lost without the papers because they told him what his next task was once he finished another.

And when all he found in his papers drawer was a single note, he screamed in fear and outrage.

** Izel's ship**

Izel sat next to Janjak as Datu addressed his wounds. He hummed in his language as he stitched together the gash on Janjak's face. When he flinched, Izel took his hand and held it. Janjak opened his eyes, to see his captain next to him. He smiled weakly.

"Buenos Dias Janjak. How are you feeling." She asked softly, fingering the rolls of parchment she had in her pocket.

"Fine, mesi komandan. Ou te jwenn nan?" he asked glancing over at Datu. Whose head shot up, and a mischievous glimmer crept into his eyes.

"Ginawa mo talagang isipin na maaari mong panatilihin ito lihim na mula sa akin?" he asked.

"Sorry Datu, but we didn't think you would approve of a plan that would put Izel in danger." Janjak said apologetically.

"Huh, well you were smart to keep that from me. Now what papers Izel?" he asked pointedly, placing mint leaves on the cuts of Janjak's face.

"Long story." She replied grinning at Eztli who had just walked in.

"We all have time." Datu said sourly.

"Datu, we have been following this ship for days. All for a good reason. You see Eztli got wind of the Spanish plans to re-colonize our village. Not only was this disrespectful to our dead home and loved ones, but we had both planned on going back continually, throughout our pirate careers. And we had planned on settling down once we were done, and we can't do that with the Spanish ready to kill any native around."

"Get to the point!" Datu growled.

"So we followed the ship and pretended not to know what they were doing and we set up a whole charade so that we could get to the same place that the conquistador ship would go. We all had lines and it worked beautifully—"

"So you played at the ship not having any more necessities?" Datu growled astonished that Izel would put her crew in fake but possibly real danger.

"No no, that was a mere coincidence and contributing factor to our plan, anyways we track down this ship, we happen to stop a couple of miles away from them. Then me and Eztli pretend to go off for supplies and Janjak distracts you. Then Eztli and I get caught, and we pretend to run away like desperate helpless sissies—"

"Although, me getting bashed hard wasn't part of our plan." Eztli grumbled.

"And I was the one who suggested we go down the coast Datu." Janjak cut in wincing when Izel took some yellow paste form a pouch on her person and rubbed it on his broke collar bone.

"I'm sorry," Izel said rolling her eyes at Eztli, "I misjudged what he would do! I thought he would try to shoot you, so that's why I made you fall like you were hurt. But he still kicked you, so not my fault." Eztli stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop playing like kids and go on." Datu said impatiently.

"So I play damsel in distress, and heroically—"

"Honestly, you think that I would let my cousin push me from danger and not go after her?" Eztli said in mock outrage, "I am insulted!"

"- push Eztli forward to the ship, while I cause a diversion and attack Antonio—"

"You know his name?" Janjak asked in disbelief.

"Well…yes. Yes I do, now shut up." Izel said, thankful that her skin was dark enough so no one could see her blush, "Anyways, I purposely let him catch me, I can't believe you Datu, you didn't realize our trick when I let him catch me? So he takes me to shore and I play pretty, vulnerable, flirty teenage girl and he takes me back to his ship."

"Then Izel wakes up—" Eztli said.

"And I take a look around, and steal some stuff, my things…and some papers. Then you guys attack the idiot's ship we escape and we are all safe and happy, the end!" Izel said cheerfully, "Although I am sorry that Janjak got hurt, that was stupid on my part, sorry Janjak." He just nodded and nipped her fingers affectionately.

"Izel." Datu said quietly, "The only thing on these seas that are more dangerous then a pirate…is a crew with brains, backed by an ingenious pirate captain with no morals. I congratulate you all, on keeping this from me and devising a truly devious plan."

Izel grinned down at Janjak and Eztli, while he pulled out a bottle from under the bed Janjak was lying on, "To us the best pirates in the universe." Eztli cheered banging the bottle open on the bed rail. Breaking the bottle cap and spraying Datu with rum.

"Izel," Datu said gravely, "What were those papers?"

"Ah, I thought you would never ask Datu." She said fondly, "These papers," she held up from her pockets, "Are the license for Antonio to be a privateer, the proof that he is not a pirate. Without these he is lost, and an easy target." Datu was silent for a moment, the realization sank in.

"Izel, you are one of a kind." He said eyes wide with shock and admiration, "I can't believe you would do something like that but then again I completely can."

Izel grinned and took a swig form the bottle then passed it to Janjak who started to argue with Eztli who could take a longer drink.

"One thing Izel," Datu said quietly, "We could have taken them even without this elaborate plan, we could have made them vanish from the face of the earth. Your 'gift' is special and you could use it against them. Why didn't you? Unless you specifically wanted those papers. This has something to do with your past don't it?" He asked.

When she didn't answer and just stared out the porthole he whispered softly, "You can't captain a ship unless you let go of your feelings."

Izel said nothing and walked up the stairs to be alone on deck.

** Antonio's ship**

He stared at the note that replaced his paper with venom, but admiration. It read:

_When you are reading this right now you will most likely be very angry, and I will have been gone from your ship and several miles away on my own. I was not joking when I told you I'm not the easiest person to subdue. Anyways I am done rubbing this in your face. Obviously I have your papers, you do not. I have control over your future you can only pray that I was in a good mood when I wrote this. Frankly I was not, so instead of offering you this note for a good sum of money, I am playing cat and mouse with you: I am going to make you accept my deal. If not then well say good bye to Spain because you'll only be going back in a body bag. Now the deal; to put it simply, you stay away from the land you were on yesterday, and you will forge a copy of a privateer document with your signature saying that we are a smaller branch of your privateer segment; and you will back us on it. Otherwise, you can kiss your precious 'papers' goodbye. I will await your answer at Tortuga. Normally we would both chose, but oh wait! I have the upper hand here, so I will see your sorry ass in Tortuga, you may bring one man from your crew the rest must stay in port. Heed my expectations; I have friends in Tortuga and under the ocean. They will be watching you. I know that there is a prize for my crew and ship and an amount of money that will set you for life for my head, but you can try and try gain, I will always win. I expect some fights in the future and I look forward to seeing you there…and kicking your ass every time. _

_Have a nice evening,_

_ I. _

"I have underestimated you once Izel but it will not happen again." Antonio whispered softly as he ran his fingers over her word, "But I like that you are unpredictable. That will just make winning and making you mine even better."

He sighed heavily and blew out the candles dousing the world in black, waking over to his floor length window he looked up at the moon.

It's brightness cast a beautiful glow and he could swear that he saw Izel next to him, cuddled in his arms, and standing up on her tip toes for a kiss.

"Izel." He murmured softly.

**Izel's ship**

Izel looked out on the waters, silent, and tired. She looked at the moon's reflection and could swear that she heard Antonio behind her whispering her name.

Eh, yup.

Ginawa mo talagang isipin na maaari mong panatilihin ito lihim na mula sa akin= Did you really think that you could keep this secret from me? (Filipino)

Fine mesi komandan. Ou te jwenn nan?= my captain. Did you get the papers? (Haitian Creole)

I pensar ellos saber ahora no a ensuciar con nosotros, vamos a ir!" =I think they know now not to mess with us. Come on let's go! (Spanish)

Bata! Kite mwen komandan pou kont li!=Bastard! You leave my captain alone! (Haitian Creole)


End file.
